Cardgate
by StargateNerd
Summary: Seto is offered a very interesting contract by the US Air Force. But of course, nothing ever goes as planned, and Mutou and his merry band of Duelists end up crashing what Seto had hoped would be a nice break from their insanity. Discontinued on this site, see profile for more details.
1. Excursions And Exposes

*grins evilly* Hello, my pretties, 'tis I, SG-chan! *ducks all manner of things suddenly thrown* Whoa, whoa, whoa! SG-chan wasn't gone _that_ long, was she? I mean, I even told you guys, after New Years at the _earliest_! Anyways, SG-chan is here with a story for everyone! ^^ It's my first Yugioh and Stargate SG-1/Atlantis crossover! *party horns blow, confetti thrown* Yes, thank you, thank you!

**Yami no SG-chan: Aren't you going to put the warnings down?**

Oh, right! I should, shouldn't I? Okay, warnings here: This story contains yaoi, that is guyxguy, slash, gay, two men making out, two men having sex, the occasional yuri, that is two girls in a romantic relationship, plus MPREG! For those of you who don't know what any of that stuff is, then unless you are of an adventurous spirit, I suggest hitting the back button. Oh, also beware of insanity, as there is a lot of that x3

**Bess: Oh, don't forget about Muki.**

Thanks for reminding me, crazy snake who lives in my head! ^_^

**Bess: *glare* Don't patronize me, human.**

Okey, okey, don't kill me! *cowers* Anyway, you may notice a couple of OCs in here who may seem familiar. Uh, that's cause they are ^^; My OCs from the SG-13 universe often show up in my other stories, in some form or another. Not just cause I have no imagination (cause I do! Kinda...), but because I have so many ideas where I can stick SG-13 in different situations! So, no knowledge of the SG-13 universe is needed to understand these characters, but I'd like it if you'd read SG-13 anyways. Shameless plugs FTW! XD

**Stella: Time for the disclaimer! ^.^ SG-chan, myself, Yami no SG-chan, and Bess do not own Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, any form of the Yu-gi-oh franchise, or any characters you may recognize from any show. We do own some OCs, and the plot for the story and any general insanity. But if you come to harm in any form because of or from reading this fic, it's your fault, not ours! **

That being said, let's go! On with the first chapter! (which is kinda short, compared to later on ^^;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Excursions and Exposes **

"Fucking hell, fucking tomb keeper sent us to the fucking Shadow Realm _again_!" Yami Bakura, or Bakura as he was more commonly known, seethed, a nearly visible aura of anger sending any creature that even dared to come close to him scurrying.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, 'Kura," Ryou Bakura, or Ryou, as his friends called him, so as not to confuse him with his yami, attempted to soothe his fellow albino.

"Doesn't matter," Bakura muttered. "Mariku did it on _purpose_! Fucking sadist; and Malik's probably laughing his ass off with his yami."

"Is it just me, or is every… creature that crosses our path running like hell to get away from us?" Ryou asked, not only eager to change the subject of his angered yami's ire, but also because he was genuinely curious.

"They know not to bother one of us when we're pissed off," Bakura muttered, a slightly sadistic gleam in his blood-copper eyes. "Me, the pharaoh, or the tomb keeper," he elaborated, elongated canines showing as he grinned. "They may be pathetically weak, some of them, but they don't have a death wish."

"Oh. I thought you might have been saying 'us' as in us, or maybe humans in general," Ryou mused.

"Yadonushi, you are anything _but_ threatening." Bakura chuckled at the pout Ryou aimed at him. "Of course, you have your moments."

"Damn better well," Ryou muttered. "Or _you_ might just be finding yourself on the couch!" With a decidedly scorned glance, the shorter of the pair stalked off.

Bakura gaped for a moment, wondering what in Ra's name had gotten into his hikari, before hurrying after him. "Yadonushi! Hey, I didn't really mean it! _Ryou_!"

The thief ran after Ryou, grabbing his hikari's arm to stop him, only to suddenly be glomped.

"You know I love you, 'Kura," Ryou said, teasing gone and a serene smile taking the place of his previous irritated expression.

"Little minx," Bakura growled, closing the short distance between then and claiming his hikari's lips. Ryou's lips parted as his yami's tongue darted in, swirling around in an attempt to entice the younger to play. The hikari moaned and gave a little shiver as Bakura ran one hand lightly down the base of Ryou's spine while the other caressed the nape of his neck.

Bakura moved from Ryou's now kiss-swollen lips to run his tongue along the shell of his hikari's ear, gleefully taking notice of the crimson flush decorating his lover's cheeks.

"'Kura…" Ryou whined, leaning against his yami.

"Hmm? Something you want, little hikari?" The latter part of the sentence was whispered, sending a shiver through the younger at the husky tone his yami's voice had taken.

"Mm, not in the Shadow Realm, 'Kura… last time we had sex here I grew a tail!" Ryou blushed vermillion at the memory. "That was _very_ hard trying to hide it, I'll have you know."

"But we had so much _fun_," Bakura smirked.

"No, 'Kura, not until we get out of here," Ryou stood his ground.

"You're no fun, yadonushi," the thief pouted, crossing his arms.

"Think of it this way," Ryou attempted to placate Bakura, "the less time you spend complaining and the more time you spend getting us out, the sooner we'll get back home." Bakura perked up at that.

"C'mon, let's go! I want to have some fun with my hikari." This statement was punctuated by a nip at the younger's ear lobe before he took Ryou's hand and started running.

"Wait, 'Kura! Do you even know which way we're going? 'Kura!"

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you've invited a guy over tonight?" Malik Ishtar called down the stairs. "I didn't even know you _had_ a boyfriend, sis!"

Ishizu Ishtar, older sister of the ADD-stricken young man yelling from upstairs, sighed before she called back: "You know very well I do not have a boyfriend, Malik! Dr. Jackson is an archaeological colleague who is visiting from America. He saw some of the pieces we recently excavated and was interested in talking some more about them."

"You mean those things that the mutt is convinced are alien relics?" Mariku, Malik's insane, but no longer quite so homicidal, half snickered from where he was playing Duel Monsters.

"Jounouchi-kun does have quite a fanciful imagination," Ishizu chuckled. "Though it doesn't help that he and Mokuba-kun have been watching so much of that _Wormhole X-treme_ show."

"I think it's kinda funny!" Mariku's opponent chirped. The little girl gleefully made an explosion sound as she used her Thunder Nyan-Nyan to destroy Mariku's monster. "Gotcha, tou-chan!" she cried.

Mariku smirked. "Too bad the destruction of my Gravekeeper's Spy triggers my trap card~!"

"Ohh!" the girl moped as her Thunder Nyan-Nyan was destroyed. "Ishizu-nee, tou-chan's being mean!"

"Your father is not being mean, Muki-chan," Ishizu corrected. "You merely need to develop your strategy skills further."

"Me and Kira were sure that tou-chan had a monster card face down," Muki muttered, dejected.

"_Ra damn it!_" Malik cursed as he came down the stairs. He was chasing after the Millennium Rod, which seemed to have taken on a mind of its own as it jumped around.

"Malik, no swearing around Muki!" Ishizu scolded her brother. "And Muki, stop manipulating the Shadows to play pranks."

"But it's fun!" Muki protested.

"If you don't stop it right now, you are _so _grounded!" Malik snarled as the Rod escaped his grasp once more, taunting him by being just out of reach.

"All right," Muki conceded.

"Hikari-pretty, you look pretty sweaty," Mariku leered as he pulled Malik to sit in his lap.

"Ewww!" Muki covered her eyes. "I'm going to go keep an eye out for Ishizu-nee's not boyfriend!" The little girl quickly fled the room, not wanting to see her parents being lovey-dovey with each other.

* * *

Remember to review, please! ^^ Reviews are life and luv, and SG-chan really needs that right now, especially since she is now single for Valentine's Day .

Bah, men, who needs 'em!

**Stella: But without guys, we wouldn't have yaoi.**

_*_glass shatters* Thanks for ruining my perfectly fantastical world, Stella! TT_TT *goes and grows mushrooms in corner like Tamaki*

**Stella: ^^;;;; Uh... please review? *goes off to console SG-chan***


	2. Teasingly Threatening

Hello all! SG-chan here with Chappie the Second! ^.^ Hope everyone had a fabulous President's Day; I know I did, because I slept nearly all through it! Ah, SG-chan does love it when we have a day off from school ^-^ Anywho, hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Cardgate! Oh, and SG-chan and Co. do not own anything you may recognize from the shows Stargate SG-1, Atlantis, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Only OCs and the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teasingly Threatening (It's A Guy Thing *shrug*)**

"Hey everyone, we're here!" Yugi Mutou, King of Games and Kawaii Chibi-Uke Extraordinaire, called from the front door.

"Yugi-nii!" Muki cried, throwing herself at the leather-clad young man.

"Hey, Muki-chan!" Yugi laughed, hugging the girl who had wrapped her arms around his legs. "How are you doing?"

"Tou-chan beat me and Kira _again_," Muki looked up at the tri-spiked young man, pouting.

"Ah, the mysterious Kira," Yami, a.k.a. Pharaoh Atemu, a.k.a. Co-King of Games and Uber Sexy Chibi-Seme Extraordinaire, smiled.

"She's right _here_, you know!" Muki admonished. She turned to her left, eyes widening. "That's true!" she giggled, ignoring the rather confused looks everyone else was giving her.

"Daddy's little girl!" Mariku appeared on the scene, lifting Muki up to his level.

"Tou-chaaaan!" the child cried in dismay as she became the recipient of an Eskimo kiss.

"Insane to the bone."

"Kira's as imaginary as _you_ are, tou-chan!"

"Yugi-chaaaan!" Malik dashed in to the room, promptly glomping the amethyst-eyed hikari.

"Ryou and Tomb Robber aren't here yet?" Yami observed. "Or are they necking in the other room?"

"If they were, Bakura probably would've yelled at you for that remark," Malik grinned.

"I haven't seen Ryou _or_ Bakura for a couple of days," Yugi said, eyebrows furrowed in slight consternation.

"Mariku, you saw Bakura on Saturday, didn't you?" Malik remembered.

"I dunno hikari-pretty, I saw a lot of people on Saturday," Mariku replied somewhat nervously.

Malik face-palmed. "What did you do, Mariku?"

The spiky-haired Egyptian squirmed, a feat considering he was still holding Muki. "Well, me and the thief were just going to have a friendly shadow duel-"

"How do you have a _friendly_ shadow duel?" Yami and Yugi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, and Bakura lost. I didn't think it would take him this long to get out of the Shadow Realm, though," he muttered. "Especially considering it's _Bakura_. I mean, he knows that place like the back of his hand!"

Malik snickered. "Unless he got 'distracted' along the way."

"Malik-kun!" Yugi squeaked, blushing bright red.

"Well, Ryou _was_ lucky that the last time they had sex in the Shadow Realm he only grew a tail," Mariku observed.

"Unlike _some_ other unfortunates," Malik said, eyes narrowed in a glare toward his lover. Mariku had sense enough to look slightly embarrassed.

"I think Ryou would look nice pregnant," Yami decided. "But not as good as you would, aibou," he added, nuzzling his hikari's neck.

Rule Number One of the Yami's Handbook: You don't upset, much less piss off your hikari; not unless you have a death wish or you actually _want_ to spend time on the Couch of Doom™.

"Eww!" Muki's nose wrinkled before she turned to her parents. "Kaa-chan, tou-chan, what's sex?"

"We'll tell you when you're older," Malik evaded her question, taking his daughter from Mariku's arms.

"I'm old enough! I'm a whole six years old!" Muki exclaimed.

"We'll tell you once you manage to take over the world, okay?" Mariku tousled her hair.

"Okay!" Muki smiled brightly. She wriggled out of Malik's grasp, then ran upstairs.

"You do realize what you've unleashed upon the world, don't you?" Yami deadpanned.

"Ah, it'll keep her busy," Mariku dismissed the pharaoh's concerns. "By the way, hikari-pretty's sister invited this archaeologist dude over for dinner tonight, so no Shadow Talk, okay?"

"I would think _we'd_ be the ones telling you that," Yami smirked. Yugi punched him in the shoulder. "What was _that_ for, Aibou?"

"Don't be like that, Yami," Yugi frowned. "Arrogance is only sexy in certain situations, and this is not one of them."

Malik laughed. "You've got your hands full _there_, Pharaoh!"

"Tou-chan!" Muki called from upstairs. "Kira says _she_ knows what sex is, and she's only a year older than me!"

"Once you've taken over the world and subjugated all its citizens to your will!" Mariku called back.

"She still has an imaginary friend?" Yugi asked, slightly worried.

"Your grandfather thought _I_ was one for the longest time," Yami chuckled, throwing an arm around his koi's shoulder in an attempt to alleviate his concerns.

"That's true," Yugi agreed, smiling nostalgically at his darker half.

There was a sudden crash from upstairs.

"'Kura, where did you land us _this_ time?"

"Hmm, I think this might be Tomb Keeper's place… although I'm not entirely sure; the last time I was here I was shit-faced drunk."

"Ryou-nii! Why are you and Mr. Scary Face laying in the bathtub? Are you doing 'sex'? Can me and Kira watch?"

"Food food food food food!" Bakura suddenly came tearing down the stairs.

"Wha - how the - what were you doing upstairs, Tomb Robber, and how did you get there?" Mariku demanded, just a _tad_ put out by the conversation he'd just heard.

"Well, me and Ryou _finally_ found a place where we could tear through - no thanks to _you_-" the thief glared at Mariku, "-and we landed upstairs in your bathroom. Which, by the way, you really need to put a bell on your spawn or something to warn me when she's around."

"Pleeeeeaaase, Ryou-nii? Kaa-chan and tou-chan won't tell me, and I don't want to take over the world _just_ yet; Mokuba-nii has dibs on that, along with Kaiba-ojiichan and Jou-nii!" This prompted snickers from the group downstairs (minus Mariku, who was very much wrapped around his daughter's little finger and obsessively protective of her) as they heard Muki's plaintive pleas and Ryou's pitiful attempts at rebuffing her as the duo came into view.

"Pleeaaase?" Muki whined, wrapped around Ryou's torso like a human suction cup as the pale hikari attempted to get them down the stairs without breaking any bones.

*'_Kura, you traitor!_* Ryou sent along their mind link. *_Help me out here! She won't let go of me!_*

"Hey devil spawn, whatcha botherin' my hikari for?" Bakura said bluntly, ignoring Malik and Mariku's protest at his nickname for their daughter. Honestly, he didn't know why no one else thought of it.

Muki's expression brightened. "Mr. Scary Face!"

The thief's eye twitched. The blonde's nickname for him _also_ contributed to his 'devil-spawn' theory.

"Kaa-chan and tou-chan say they won't tell me what sex is until I've taken over the world! Yugi-nii and Leather-san won't tell me, and Ryou-nii just squeaked and went red when I asked!"

_Oh, this is too good to pass up,_ Bakura smirked evilly. Insane as he was, his expression did not waver when he felt the cool steel of the Millennium Rod against his neck.

"I swear, if you tell her _anything_, I will gut you and add your entrails to my necklace collection," Mariku threatened.

"Geez, calm down, Tomb Keeper," Bakura drawled, not showing the slightest concern for his life. "I'm not gonna corrupt your little girl. You've managed that admirably enough yourself."

"That's true," Mariku grudgingly conceded, drawing the Rod back into its sheath.

"I thought you got rid of Mariku's body-part jewelry," Yugi whispered to Malik.

"I did," the Egyptian replied. "But I replaced it with rubbery fakes, and Mariku hasn't noticed the difference yet." Yugi sweat dropped.

"Mariku, Bakura-san, could you please refrain from threatening each other when I am inviting a guest over? That goes for you as well, Pharaoh." Ishizu entered the room, having changed from her usual priestess garb into a loose-fitting cream sweater and beige slacks.

"Aha, he _is_ your boyfriend!" Malik accused, pointing at his sister, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Jackson is _not_ my boyfriend, Malik," Ishizu told him yet again.

"Well then, you _want_ him to be!" Malik wouldn't abandon his idea of his sister and this yet unknown man in a romantic relationship.

"Malik, would you _like_ for me to confiscate all of your yaoi comics?" Ishizu deadpanned. Immediately her brother was begging for her forgiveness, practically prostrate on the floor, making everyone sweat drop.

A knock on the door garnered everyone's attention, and Yugi, being the closest, went to answer it as Yami and Bakura retreated back to their soul rooms. Meanwhile, Ishizu pulled Muki, and by association, Ryou, aside.

"Muki-chan, you can't say anything related to the Shadows or concerning anything else while Dr. Jackson is here, all right?"

Muki nodded. "I know. I can't talk about it around people who don't know, because otherwise tou-chan, Mr. Scary Face, and Leather-san will have another body to hide."

The seriousness with which the six-year-old said this caused Ryou, Bakura, and Ishizu to all sweat drop.

* * *

**Yami-no-SG-chan: For Ra's sake, will ya people review? Seriously! This is kinda our baby, along with SPLSHIMS and Universe of the Four Tanteis (which we just found the notebook for _again_), so feedback is appreciated, if not needed. There will be eventual sex and stuff in this story, and it's our first time writing and publishing it, so we need feedback! *huffs***

^.^ Thank you, mou hitori no boku! You're a big help!

***grumbles* Yeah, yeah. But you are gonna snog Ashley senseless tomorrow, you hear me? **

*blushes* O-okay, fine! Yeah, me and my friend Ashley are going out now... *does Hinata impression* Well, off to bed now! Gotta long school day ahead of SG-chan tomorrow! ^^ Remember to review! Reviews is luv :) **  
**


	3. Interrogations and Meetings

Hi everyone, SG-chan here with chapter 3 of Cardgate! *waves* How y'all doing? SG-chan isn't doing too good right now; her power cord is broken - _again_ - so she can't use her laptop TT_TT So this is being typed up on the computer at school - which is slightly risky, but not too much, as SG-chan has already finished her paper for Creative Writing and therefore has some extra time ^-^ Still, this means my updates will be even slower. ;_; I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyways!

**Stella: Don't forget to tell them about the key!**

Oh yeah, the key! Okay, _Italics_ is either thought speak (if containedin asteriks) or emphasis on a word, and **Bold** is if Japanese is spoken in front of English speakers, or if English is spoken in front of Japanese speakers (or if it's a chapter title ^^;). Basically, Daniel knows Japanese, so his words aren't bolded. Jack and Sam don't, so if someone is speaking Japanese in front of/to them, then their words will be in bold, not Sam and Jack's. It's kinda complicated, but not too much. That said, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interrogations and Meetings**

"So, what _exactly_ are your intentions toward my sister?"

Malik had Ishizu's co-worker cornered against the door, somehow managing to look imposing even though he was at least a good five or six inches shorter.

"Uh, pardon me?" The handsome brunette blinked, his expression appearing owl-like behind his glasses.

"Don't mind my brother, Dr. Jackson, he seems to be convinced we have a relationship outside that of a working one." Ishizu gave Malik a mock glare as she came to her colleague's rescue.

"Jackson as in the one who wrote that the pyramids were possibly not built by the Egyptians?" Yugi inquired.

"Er, yes," Jackson confirmed, a nervous smile flitting upon his lips.

"My grandfather is a _total_ fan of yours. Jii-chan's been to many digs in Egypt, and there _are_ some signs that suggest outside influence on the Egyptian's culture that go along with your cross-pollinization theory of civilizations." Yugi's chattering put the older man at ease as he seemed to realize the young man with the strange-colored hair wasn't about to dismiss his theories in a painful and humiliating fashion.

"Yugi-chan, calm down, ne? You'll overwhelm him otherwise," Malik, despite being suspicious of the man, chuckled at Jackson's plight.

"Ah, gomen ne," Yugi apologized. "I'm Mutou Yugi."

"Nice to meet you, Mutou-san," Jackson smiled, shaking the young man's hand.

"Mutou-san is my Jii-chan," the hikari chuckled. "I'd rather not be called that until my hair is as gray as his."

_*Aiboooouuu…*_ Yami whined, twining his arms around his koi's waist while he was in spirit form.

_*Patience, Yami,*_ Yugi chided. _*Dr. Jackson and I are talking.*_

"If I recall correctly, Daniel-san, the vase I was telling you about in is in my home office," Ishizu said, not wanting the archaeologist to get scared off by her brother and his crazy friends (though, really, Yugi and Ryou were okay, but the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber...).

"Ah, yes!" The brunette followed the former priestess into the other room.

"Well, me and Ryou'll be splitting now," Bakura spoke up, as he materialized beside his hikari. "C'mon, devil spawn, get offa my hikari."

"Okay!" Muki let go of Ryou. "See you later Ryou-nii, Mr. Scary Face! Me and Kira are going to go spy on Ishizu-nee and her not-boyfriend," she confided to Yugi and her parents.

_*I'm going to see if maybe I can get Dr. Jackson to meet with Jii-chan,*_ Yugi relayed to Yami.

_*But he was _looking_ at you!*_ Yami pouted.

_*Of course he was, Yami, it's called having a conversation.*_ His lighter half mentally rolled his eyes. Really, sometimes his yami could be so overprotective! _*Besides, Yami, no _everyone_ we meet is immediately going to want to jump me.*_

_*Is that an invitation?*_ Yami inquired hopefully.

_*Later, mou hitori no boku, _later._*_ Yugi stressed the 'later'.

_*Now?*_ Yami asked thirty seconds later.

"Malik, could I borrow a blunt, heavy object? Say, maybe a club?"

* * *

"Seto Kaiba. He's 25 years older, and his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, is age 17. He has been running the Kaiba Corporation since the age of sixteen, when his adoptive father Gozaburo Kaiba died-"

"Carter!"

Colonel Samantha Carter raised her blonde head from the files in the folder she had been reading. "Sir?"

"Carter, you're the one doing most of the talking; why do I need to know _any_ of this?" Major General Jack O'Neill's gaze was quizzical as he waited for Carter's answer.

"Sir, you're a general, and even if you don't act dignified and intelligent, you can at least pretend," Sam told him.

"Hey! I am too smart!" O'Neill protested.

Sam tried to conceal her grin as she replied, "Yes sir, but like I said, you don't _act_ it."

"So you're saying that I should be acting my age, not my shoe size."

Carter grinned. "You could say that."

The KaibaCorp building was rather an imposing sight, being much bigger than its neighboring sky scrapers. The elevator whispered open in a manner similar to Star Trek as the two officers stepped in.

"So we have permission to pull out all the stops to get this Kaiba kid on board," Jack reviewed.

"He was - _is_ - a child prodigy, and his younger brother runs along the same lines. THe holographic technology his company has developed is quite impressive; if I didn't know better, I'd say an Asgard designed it," Sam mused.

"Maybe one did," Jack wondered.

"Sir?"

"Just a thought. I'm a paranoid old man, Carter, conspiracy theories jump out at me from everywhere."

"If you honestly were, I'm sure Daniel would be complaining about it." The gray-haired general was taken aback at the gleeful, knowing twinkle in Carter's eyes. "Don't worry sir, your secret's safe with me and Teal'c."

Jack gave a little chuckle as they exited the elevator and walked down to the secretary's desk.

**"Do you have an appointment?"** the secretary asked in a bored tone.

"Could you please tell Mr. Kaiba that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are here to see him?" O'Neill said.

The sound of English drew the young woman's attention. "My apologies," she replied, her English slightly accented. **"Kaiba-sama, a General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are here to see you."**

**"Send them in,"** came the young CEO's reply.

"Kaiba-sama will see you now," the secretary told the two.

"Thank you," Sam told her. She and her former CO approached the intimidating set of doors with little trepidation.

* * *

So, did everyone enjoy the chappie? I hope you did! Cause SG-chan is having fun writing Cardgate ^^ Seriously, it was quite amusing to write the interaction between Malik and Daniel, or rather, Malik's interrogation of Daniel x3 He's very protective of his sister. Oh, and Rishid is back in Egypt, doing something or other ^^; Probably should have said that earlier... Anywho, remember to review! Reviews is luv, and SG-chan has been lacking in that lately ;_;


	4. Documents and Deals

Hey, sorry for the (somewhat) late update! ^-^; You're probably all gonna kill me for this, but I'm not gonna be able to update for a while longer after this. See, my laptop is seriously broken - broken as in, every time I boot it up, I'm faced with the blue screen of death *shudder* So, long story short, it's gonna be a while before my precious is fixed, so SG-chan won't be able to get on as much ;_;

**Bess:** Are you still gonna give M-chan the silent treatment?

Well, considering she is the one who broke my laptop (though it wasn't _entirely_ her fault), I'll give it another day or two. *turns to readers* Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Go read!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Documents and Deals**

Seto Kaiba was not exactly what Jack had expected.

The young man, instead of being fitted in a normal business suit, was wearing a rather elaborate-looking white (and occasionally metallic in some places) trench coat over smart looking black slack and a teal long-sleeved shirt. Cold blue eyes observed the duo as if they were far inferior to him, and despite his young age, there was an air about him that commanded respect and dignity.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter." The young man inclined his head, acknowledging the officers' presence.

"Mr. Kaiba, all of our other attempts to contact you or otherwise have been avoided," Carter began.

"My subordinates know that we do not contract work from the military anymore," Seto replied coolly. "They are merely following orders."

"We're more interested in hiring _you_ than KaibaCorp itself, Mr. Kaiba," O'Neill told him.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at this development. He had had governments approach him for contracting KaibaCorp before, but he himself…? Never. Seto fixed the colonel and general with a smirk. "I _am_ KaibaCorp. We are a package deal, and after my stepfather's military dealings, I swore that I would not follow in his path."

"We are not offerin you a contract for military work; you would be working more along the scientific aspect," Carter informed him. "KaibaCorp, or you, would have a covering contract for consultant work, and on occasion, you would be working with some of the best minds the world has to offer."

"You _would_ have to sign a nondisclosure agreement," O'Neill interjected. "This would be a case of not just national security, but global security as well."

_What could be so important?_ the former high priest thought. There was the part of him that, as the pharaoh's adviser, loved discovering new things. Seth had actually been one of the first alchemists, though nearly all written records from that time had been lost. There was the cynical part of him, however, that demanded he play them along and then drop them like a poisonous scarab. _Ra above, I have _got_ to get my memories in order,_ Seto thought as he rubbed his temples at his slight headache.

"Would I be brought in on this matter of global security, or would my people merely be blindly providing you with what you needed?" _Tone down the cold in your tone, Seth, we don't want to scare them off yet; if at all._

"You would be informed of the very basics of the program, and would be kept up-to-date on any information relevant to your situation," Carter told him.

"Would the others on the program that I involved or employed also have to sign this non-disclosure agreement?" At the colonel's nod, Seto fell into a ponderous state.

On the one hand, his curiosity was _really_ piqued now; it was enough to remind him of the good old days in Egypt when he would be studying in his laboratory, or pore over the ancient texts with assistance from Shimon or Mahaado. On the other hand, there was his cynicism from a life as Gozaburo's unwilling flunky, and the trouble that the Orichalcos had caused, particularly with Allister... Seto's heart clenched as he remembered the numerous times he'd nearly lost Mokuba.

_But it's different now. Mokuba can take care of himself._

_To some degree_, the part of his mind that was all for banishing the pesky officers to the Shadow Realm challenged. _And what about the pup?_

_Katsuya can take care of himself t-_

_What about the time that he and Honda ran into those thugs and the pup was stabbed?_

The two trains of thought warred in the CEO's mind, and if he had not had so much experience schooling his face into an expressionless mask, O'Neill and Carter might very well have thought he was insane. But for now, Seto would act upon his thoughts later, once he'd made the final decision.

Looking O'Neill straight in the eye, he said, "Would you happen to have the documents with you?"

* * *

Adria, mostly deceased Orici and all-around bitch, let out a scream of rage, flames sprouting from her body in a manifestation of her anger. She was stuck in this tiny little _box_, a cage, a prison! True, she had defeated Ganos Lal, in the end being more powerful than her, but dammit, Adria was Orici! How, in all the galaxies, could this fate have befallen _her_?

_They will pay_, she seethed. _All those miserable, low-life humans will_ pay_._

_/Hmm, you have a good well of anger. I like that./_

Adria whirled around, trying to figure where that voice had come from.

_/Heh heh, feisty too. You may just be my ticket out of this accursed place./_

This statement made her see red. "You will not use me! I am Orici; if anything, I will use _you_ to further my own gains!"

_/What if I told you we had a common enemy?/_

Adria stopped the rant she was about to start. Expression suspicious, she listened.

_/You see, I believe one of these people you are after is a group that I have long been trying to destroy. If we joined forces, then we may be able to kill them together./_

"Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?" Adria demanded.

_/Well, we would have to trust each other in order to leave this limbo. As for my name, you may call me Zorc./_

* * *

"Do you think Daniel will be angry with us?" Vala inquired, her head cocked to the side as she surveyed the damage that had been caused in the archaeologist's office.

"Us? Naw. he won't be mad at us. You, on the other hand, will most likely be in huge trouble. How 'bout we get out of Jackson's office and hope that some residential bad guy attacks the mountain; that way, we can blame it on_ him_," Cam suggested.

"Or her," Vala said.

"Well, I said 'bad guy', that would impl the person was male."

"Or, I could pin the blame on you." Vala smiled innocently as she trailed a finger down Cameron's chest.

The Kansan scoffed. "You do, and I can't promise you anymore chocolates."

"What? No, Cameron, Cameron, I didn't mean it!" At the smirk on her lover's face, Vala realized she'd been had. She pouted. "I'll just send Daniel a text message then. I'm sure he'll appreciate the warning."

Mitchell chuckled. "Women and your phones."

"Yes, Cameron, women and our phones. I'm quite lucky, really, that I don't have to pay this phone bill; your government does."

Cam shook his head at the chime of the sent message. "You just sent him something tantamount to phone sex, didn't you?"

"Maaaybe."

* * *

_Why must everything revolve around fucking Egypt?_ Seto's inner self was banging its head against the table while on the outside, he was listening to Carter and O'Neill's explanation of the Stargate Program.

_At least it isn't magic,_ thought the optimistic part of Seto' brain that wasn't banging its head against a table. This part of his brain was about the size of a single cell organism. Hell, it probably _was_ a single cell organism.

"And if I decide to be the most skeptical person ever and say 'no', then what would you do" Seto inquired, mainly out of curiosity.

"We'd probably beam you up to the Apollo," O'Neill grinned.

Seto smirked his 'Oh, you think you're better than _me_?' smirk, and apparently that was taken as a signal, because the next thing he knew, he was looking out a window down at Earth below.

Instead of taking in the beauty of the planet he'd been born on (he would leave the priest side of him to do that, thank you very much), the young CEO thought: _Mokuba and Katsuya are going to kill me._

* * *

And cue the epic plot twist! *le gasp* Also, chocolate chocolate chip cookies will go to anyone who can properly identify the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged quote *snicker* It's not quite _that_ obvious, I'll say that.

But please remember to review! =^_^= SG-chan luffs reviews, and the people who give them! *huggles all her readers*


	5. That's It I'm Done

Okay, has seriously gone WAY too far.

My sister - you all know Mel, I rant about her enough - is really getting into the Hetalia fandom and she's written some great stories, including a HetaOni one over 20 chapters long and a 2Ptalia story that I've been betaing for her.

Both of those stories have been deleted because of the language _in the stories_. Not the summaries. The stories themselves.

Now, as her sister I'm probably biased in thinking she hasn't done anything wrong, but both of those stories were listed and fit under T ratings, and I have read the guidelines about ten or twelve times now - there is NOTHING in there about language; just that summaries/titles of stories need to be K.

Sorry , you've been great and all, but aside from keeping up with my favorite fanfics on there, I'm done. I was pissed off enough when you deleted my Star Trek/Detective Conan crossover for an improper summary that you could've just messaged me about so I could've fixed it, but you fucked with my sister, and that's just the last straw for me.

I apologize to all of you who've been so great in continuing to read my stories even when I don't/haven't updated for ages, and to those of you who are totally awesome and review for each chapter and aren't afraid to give me con. crit. I will continue to write, and you can find me on both AO3 and yourfanfiction . com.

At first it was just about the porn on , but now it's moved way past that. The admins are being outright abusive with their power now, and they certainly don't deserve the motto of "Unleash Your Imagination".


End file.
